


keep me warm

by eyeforparking



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeforparking/pseuds/eyeforparking
Summary: Eugene knows that Snafu knows. Now he just needs to tell him, and pray that he feels the same way.





	keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for The Pacific! I cannot get enough of how fucking adorable Eugene is through the entire show and i can feel so deeply in my soul how he would totally be the one to pine so obviously for Merriel, but Merriel would make him say it even if he already knew. AAAH...
> 
> Anyways, please comment and give kudos loves!! I would love feedback, as I am always trying to improve :) Happy reading!

Sledge couldn’t take his eyes off Snafu anymore. It had gotten to the point where people were starting to notice, which could end up being something mighty bad for the both of them. 

 

If Snafu didn’t know that Eugene had feelings for him at this point, he must be just as dumb as his negative attitude sets him off to be. But of course, Snafu knew. Eugene  _ knew _ that Snafu _ knew _ , and it drove him crazier than the ticking and itching of the bugs at night, that he wouldn’t say anything, that it almost felt like he was teasing Eugene, taunting him, forcing him to draw himself out of his own helpless pining.

 

It was ridiculous, he knew it was, but he had to say something soon or he would go mad from the tension, before this war drove him there on its own.

 

The sky was dark as the black water rushing through a nearby stream, when Eugene turned to see if Snafu was awake next to him. A large chunk of rock ground into his shoulder as he leaned closer to the dark curly hair, inches away from his face. He nudged at Snafu’s boney, yet muscular arm, testing the waters. 

 

“The fuck you still up for, Sledgehammer?” Snafu groaned, slapping Eugene’s touch away from him. He jolted back, worried that he had upset his friend.

 

“I’m sorry Snaf, d’I wake you up?” 

 

Snafu grinned, pushing the gravelled earth behind him to sit himself up.

 

“Of course not, I can’t really sleep here anyways. The fuckin’ nightmares.”

 

Eugene exhaled a small laugh, feeling a pit in his stomach, he knew exactly what the other was experiencing.

 

“So why are you poking me in the middle of the night? You need somethin’?” Snafu and that damned drawl, practically teasing Eugene like a snake charmer. He knew exactly what he needed to do to get the redhead hot and flustered.

 

Eugene had to choke back the nerves and heat building up inside of him, he just needed to get his head in line and spit out what he was feeling.

 

“Is De L'Eau still up?” Eugene whispered, as if the man next to Snafu would not have heard them talking before, if he was awake.  

 

“No, you want him instead, Sledgehammer?” the grin on Snafu’s face was poisonous, cutting into Eugene’s heart, and lungs, and stomach, like a knife. 

 

He pushed himself up against the small ledge behind them, now level with Snafu.

 

“Shut up, Snaf. you know what I meant.”

 

“Alright, spit it out then.”

 

Eugene flushed, feeling the anxiety boiling, flooding up his chest and up to his throat. He swallowed it back down, and spoke.

 

“I know that you already know.”

 

“Know what?” Snafu teased, drawing out his voice like a cat.

 

“Don’t make me say it, just tell me to stop if you don’t want any of this.”

 

“Stop what Eugene? I want to hear you say it.” The tension, the lust, the— fuck, the everything, crashed into Eugene with Snafu’s words, and he lunged forward, pressing his lips against the other man’s, dry and full, but so hot and wanting.

 

He didn’t think about the consequences, the repercussions, he just thought about him; Snafu,  _ Merriel.  _

 

Snafu melted into the kiss, Eugene’s tongue pressing against him in dominance, wanting to explore the other’s mouth, crawl across his sharp incisors, alive behind every detail. Rough hands pressed against Eugene’s chest and before he knew it he was pushed back with an abrupt shove, seperating from Snafu’s body with a confused gasp. 

 

Suddenly reality hit him.

 

He was so humiliated, so ashamed for having let his body think before his brain, and now everything was ruined. He looked back at Snafu, his eyes dark and lips reddened from the passion in their quick moment together. In any other situation, it would have made Eugene’s heart flutter, make his chest and pants tighten, but now, he looked back at Snafu with a completely different feeling; total humiliation. 

 

“Snafu, Shelton, I… Oh God, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I did that.” The silence that Snafu returned to him was deadly, staring into Eugene’s soul, eating him alive as every second passed.

 

Finally he left what could have been a hypnotising trance, and leaned forward, close to Eugene once again. The lack of distance between their bodies comforted Eugene, even though he knows he should feel nothing but shame.

 

“Sledge,” He whispered, “I… don’t take that the wrong way, I’m sorry. I could’ve handled it better.”

 

Eugene was struck with confusion. What the hell was happening right now?

 

“I’m sorry, what? I don’t understand.”

 

“ _ God damn _ ,” He paused, letting a small laugh out into the palm of his hand, “I wish I could keep kissing you, you idiot. I just don't want anyone to see. You can’t do that to someone in the middle of the night like this, especially here.”

 

Eugene blushed, the warmth and colour return to his skin, after feeling like his whole soul had abandoned his body. How fucking unreal, he must be living a dream if the one man he had grown so close to had shared his affection so tenderly.

 

“That, that’s relieving.”

 

“I sure hope so, but you’ve gotta wait for a more private place before you pull another fast one like that again.” Snafu sighed, leaning back into the earth beneath him, resting his eyes slightly, as Eugene just watched, with a strange blend of shock and bliss.

 

“So this can happen again?”

 

“Of course, Sledgehammer. You think I’d refuse to get kissed like that again? You’ve got some power in you for such a little shrimp.” Snafu laughed at the eagerness in Eugene’s voice, but deep inside, they both knew there was nothing but tenderness between the two of them.

 

“Come down next to me, I want to hold you.” Snafu spoke so nonchalantly, as if it was something normal and accepted to cuddle with a fellow marine in a time like this.

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

“You’re cold, aren’t you? That’s what we’ll say, you’re just chilly, is all. I’m here to warm you up.”

 

Eugene smiled so softly, leaning down and pressing into the embrace of Snafu’s arm, gently wrapping around his body. So close to his friend like this, he could have sworn there was something so hilariously domestic about, even at a time like this. 

But Snafu was right, and Eugene knew. Snaf would always watch out for him. 

 

He was here to keep him warm, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically.... I'm so soft for these boys <3


End file.
